


Babysitting Date

by cataestrophe



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Amusement Parks, Babysitting, Bad Jokes, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Children, Cute Ending, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jackson mentioned - Freeform, Jaebum donno why she hate him, Jaebum is an idiot, Jinyoung Is Shameless, Jinyoung has a smol cousin, Kinda possessive of Jinyoung, Love Confessions, M/M, Not a good use of ice cream, Oh there's some deep convo in between, Please like this, Pretty Jaebum, Realization, Romance, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Yugyeom is an annoying friend, about love, not feminine type, park jinyoung is whipped, she don like Jaebum, uhm that sounded bad, uhuh I am philosopher like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: Jinyoung asks Jaebum to help him babysit his small cousin. The problem is... the girl hates him for some reason. And on the way, some feelings are revealed, love is explained and we come to know dramas are loads of bs.(Jinyoung, the kid should not know this word.)Also, Jinyoung is a smug, shameless bastard.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Babysitting Date

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't supposed to be this long... please like it :)

"Thank you so much Jaebum-hyung" 

  
"No worries, Jinyoung. I was free anyways" which was a lie. Jaebum had canceled a blind date, meeting up with Jackson and his assignments. But no one has to know about his apparent stupid little crush. Specially Jinyoung.

  
"My aunt forced me into babysitting Kate but I didn't wanna do it alone. I get bored" he whispered to Jaebum, getting too close for comfort. That idiot doesn't have an ounce of personal space concept, nor does he care about others.

  
"O-oh... I s-see"

  
Kate was one annoying yet cute kid. She loved Jinyoung too much and held a really serious competition with Jaebum, which was ridiculous. That is why Jaebum was reluctant to accompany but since he wanted to spend some time with Jinyoung, he agreed. Jaebum felt a hard glare on him, he turned and tried to give a smile but the kid scoffed at him. This kid was testing his patience.  
  


"Hyung, wanna give a go to a roller coaster?" Jinyoung asked with a smirk. They had a small amusement park not more than ten minutes away from their house. Jinyoung lived right next to his building, despite being so close they didn't get enough time to hang out with each other, also ignoring the fact that it was Jaebum who first started avoiding the man and the reason their 24/7 hang out sessions turned into barely few in a month.

  
"Jinyoung... You know how I get with heights" He huffed. Jaebum hated too heightened places, it was a fear instilled from childhood, only Jinyoung is able to comfort him when he gets overly panicky in high places. Just like with Jinyoung, he also likes to avoid heights (Ouch for the self burn).

"Oh come on!"

"W-what about Kate? You know she can't go in this ride"

"Ne oppa! You can't leave me alone" she pouted with glassy eyes. Jaebum swears this kid should be an actress, she would be perfect he is sure. No kid can pull off different expressions in seconds. 

"Hey, baby. I won't leave you alone. The handler of this ride is my friend so he will take care of you while oppa rides his favorite ride. Can you do that for me, honey?" He said with affection. Jaebum scowled internally if only he was also a kid. Kate hesitantly nodded but the glare was present on her face. Jinyoung cooed at her and grabbed Jaebum to make the way to the line, waiting for their turn.

"Jinyoung I will kill you if anything happens up there" Jaebum whined, nervousness evident in his tone even though his face was void.

"Hyung it will be fun! You can hold my hand if you want" he wiggled his eyebrows in vulgar indication. Jaebum smacked his back, huffing at him. Before Jaebum could reply to his blatant flirting, Kate interrupted again with a glare.

"Oppa after this can we go on the giant wheel?"

"Kate you know five years old kids are not allowed in there" Kate made a crying face which worried Jinyoung immediately. Jaebum frowned, faker huh! Then he reprimanded himself. How can he act like this? God, he was going mad!

"Then can we go to cup and saucer?"

"Sure honey. We can" he winked at her, playfully. Jaebum tried to overlook this but the look of smugness that was aimed towards him surprised him. This kid was creepy... And evil.

Throughout the whole ride, Jaebum hands gripped Jinyoung's pale hand tightly. Jinyoung wanted to comment on his crazy loud screams but one look from Jaebum and he thought against it. But all in all, Jaebum didn't regret it. He fucking held hands with Jinyoung! That had to count for something, right? Finally the dreadful yet heart beating experience got over, they made their way to the kid waiting.

"Next is our princess's ride!" Kate smiled in excitement. Oh if only she stopped competing with him, she would be such an adorable girl, he sighed.

"I wanna sit on the saucer!"

"Won't you be scared? It won't have any back support when it will spin" Jinyoung reminded, concerned. Jaebum dreamily thought he would make such a great dad.

"I have oppa to hold on to!" She beamed at him.

"Aww! My cutie baby" he grinned. Jaebum really likes it. All toothy smile and crinkled eyes, so terribly cute. Gosh, he is a goner, he needs to find some other hobby than staring at the man for god knows how long.

"Hyung? It's our turn. Mooove!" Jaebum snapped out of his trance and followed Jinyoung.

  
  


Kate was stuck to Jinyoung till the end. Even though Jaebum and even Jinyoung knew she wasn't as scared as she pretended but still she clung to him desperately. Aish this kid. Jaebum's patience was running thin, seriously. Finally, it stopped. Kate jumped out of it, her smile gave away how much fun she had. Jinyoung and Jaebum got up and moved to get out. But before jinyoung could get out, Jaebum slipped and a little gasp escaped his mouth. Jinyoung was quick and grabbed his wrist, but just holding wrist wasn't enough and the force took jinyoung also down with Jaebum.  
Jaebum fell on his back and groaned, thankfully the surface wasn't hard enough to bruise but it hurt. Jinyoung almost fell over him but he managed in time and his hands took his weight and prevented him from falling on Jaebum. The position was quite tempting if truth be said. Jinyoung's either hands were situated on both sides of Jaebum's head.

  
Jinyoung could count cute lashes on his hyung's eyes. He could drink in the shape of his lips and sinful red shade of it. He could also see adorable blush tainting his hyung's adorable cheeks. He was a little tired of their back and forth approach and he knew he needed to do something as there was no hope from Jaebum. Something in him wanted this to last for a long time, despite the weight on his wrist starting to hurt now.

  
"Oh god I love you under me" he murmured in the deepest and sexiest voice, Jaebum shuddered in pleasure. His eyes widened at the tempting words, mind working in frenzy to understand the situation in front of him. But his brain gave him nothing.

"W-what?" Before jinyoung could say a word, Kate called them out.

"Get out of there!"

"Yes, Katie" he smiled again, innocent, completely opposite of the devil he was being just now. Jaebum felt confused and clueless, nonetheless, he followed the duo.

"Hyung do you want ice cream?" He hoped Jinyoung was asking to buy because he only heard cream and assumed that it would probably be ice cream according to the weather.

"U-umm.." well it was hot "sure."

Kate and Jaebum went to grab their seat while jinyoung gave the order and waited for it. It was a small parlor, pretty cute and comfy. And perfect for a date- you know if anyone needs to know. Uhm. Yeah.

  
"Don't think just because oppa fell on you he is yours" Jaebum just stared at her with shock and slight amusement. When he was her age, he only cared about playing and eating. He didn't reply as he saw Jinyoung coming with ice cream. He just chuckled at her resulting in one more unpleasant glare.

"Here are your orders, your highnesses" even though Kate lightened up with the nickname, unknown to the plural term and how her oppa called Jaebum that too, Jaebum glared at him, imagining a painful death for him. All jinyoung did in return was stuck his tongue out in a childish manner.

  
"You know I like the cones, 'nyoung. Ice cream bars are messy to eat" Jaebum commented but licked the chocolate syrup of it. Jinyoung's eyes traced every lick and slurp of Jaebum's tongue, not leaving a single scene behind. Jaebum eats so eagerly but neatly, it's almost satisfying to watch him eat (and horny). Kate tucked on his shirt when his stare got too much. But jinyoung wasn't the one to give up. He licked his dried lips as the took half of the ice cream inside his mouth. Jaebum had an insensitive mouth, both verbally and physically. Even though he had the whole thing in his mouth his teeth wouldn't hurt. Jinyoung groaned unconsciously. Jaebum finally noticed his staring and blushed, instead of licking he started biting, trying to make his movements less... arousing. Though he was clueless about what he was doing to jinyoung.

"I will just come in a minute. N-Needa wash my hands" his blush turned redder as he gestured to his sticky hands. Jinyoung nodded, smirking at him and watching him go fumbling with himself.

"Why are you so fixated on him, oppa?"

"Omoo Katie knows a hard word! A new collection to vocabula-"

"Oppa!"

"I dunno honey. I just... really like him and admire him. He is just... too beautiful for his own good, inside out. Too perfect, really." He sighed, a wistful smile decorating his face. Kate's curiosity turned into anger.

"I don't like him! Don't go to him!"

"Hey come on. Don't be rude now" he replied firmly but gently "You can't behave like that, Kate"

"But- but he will take you away, I won't let him win!"

"What are you even saying, Kate? Come on, this is ridi-"

"We have a competition going on and I won't let him win."

"Kate let's no-"

"What's going on?" Jaebum asked curiously as he saw both Kate's and Jinyoung's mouths were twisted in a scoff, clearly in between an argument.

"Nothing Hyung, don't worr-"

"You will not win! I won't give you oppa."

"Uh....?" Jaebum replied, startled at the outburst but confused at the outcome. Realization dawned upon him as a slight blush of embarrassment crawled on his face. He only thought that might be the case, he didn't expect her to actually say that to Jinyoung.

"Hyung?" Damn it, he noticed his reaction!

"So... apparently we are competing for you?" his statement came out more of a question, he didn't know how to explain the situation without seeming like an idiot. There was a question mark on Jinyoung's face and a raging pout on Kate's face.

"What?"

"Uh I have to leave" After contemplating his options, he selected bolting out from the situation but before he could manage the escape, Jinyoung grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, making him bump into his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, "Not until I get to the bottom of this" he snickered. Kate looked at them with a defeated expression, Jaebum didn't have any serious competition with her, despite her annoying the hell out of him, he felt kinda bad for her this moment. Good thing they were sitting at the corner for this weird conversation, he can only wonder what other's reaction would be.

"So how long has this been going on? And Hyung, how many times has she been rude to you?"

"Come on Jinyoung, she seems upse-"

"Hyung, she needs to learn she can't go around mannerless to people she doesn't like for no reason" he looked at her sternly, as much as he cared for her, he needed to make sure the girl doesn't grow up spoilt.

"O-Oppa I didn't..." she sighed as if it was taking a lot of effort to just speak "I am sorry" she finally settled on that sentence.

"Hey, Kate. I am not angry and neither is Jinyoung. I am sorry if I made you feel like that, I never intended that, okay? I could never steal 'nyoung from you. And he loves you just as much. So please don't worry about it." Jaebum comforted her, as he realized why Kate behaved like that around him. 

_Abandonment issue._

He knew a little bits of her story, how she was moved a lot from home to home, a little complicated but he had a gist of it. He didn't think about it before, neither did he had enough time to. But since it was brought in front of him, he was finally able to understand where she was coming from. While it was true her way of dealing with it isn't... okay but she doesn't know how to deal with it either. 

"You promise?" she asks, eyes tearing up a little. Jaebum nodded, he hesitantly took her hands, waiting to gauge her reaction, when she didn't react in a negative way, he squeezed it gently.

"I promise. Why would you think I would take him away, Kate?" he asked softly, he has never been good with kids so he wasn't sure if he was taking the right steps, he looked up to Jinyoung, asking for assurance. The look on his face was definitely something akin to happiness and Jaebum thought maybe he wasn't doing it as badly as he thought.

"... Dramas."

"What?" Jinyoung questioned, curious, and a little amused.

"Dramas" she repeated loudly this time "When- when the main heroin comes in a hero's life, the hero only thinks about her, in most cases he chase her and leave everything behind. I asked mom, and-and granny! Even Sammy and Eri-ri! they agreed that this happens..." she mumbled quietly, her voice a little wet from all the feelings she kept inside.

"Stupid Katie" Jinyoung chuckled, when Jaebum elbowed him, he stopped but the smile remained "Come here" he hoisted her up in his lap, petting her head softly, and he pecked at her cheek. "Those dramas are loads of bs"

"Bs?"

"Jinyoung!" Jaebum reprimanded the man who grinned at him.

"I mean they are stupid. It doesn't happen like that all the time, honey. When you find someone you love" he paused, his eyes shifting towards Jaebum suggestively "Rather than that person ruining you, they improve you, make everything around you beautiful, encourage you to be the best person you can be. They make you feel like the world is in your hand, they make you want to _stay_ , want to _live_. Unlike in the dramas, it's much simpler, much beautiful, and if you can find someone who makes you want to breathe, to exist, you would never want to let go of them. So don't tell anyone to leave someone they love, you're taking away their reason to smile." she listened to him carefully, taking every word in, this explanation of love was something she never heard or understood. And from the looks of it, she liked this better. The girl was the smartest kid Jaebum has ever seen, her grasp and perspective of things were so quick-witted and interesting, it was no wonder Jinyoung could explain a complex concept like _love_ to this little kid.

"So if I find someone I love, don't tell them to leave, Katie. They are important to me, and if they go away, it might hurt me a lot" As Jinyoung uttered those words, Jaebum felt his throat constricting, his heart beating loudly, thumping against his chest violently and all he could think was how much he loves this man.

"I am sorry, Jaebum-oppa" she murmured, feeling guilty at how she treated him, her head laying on Jinyoung's chest "I just- Oppa is all I have after my mom, I thought you will take him away because he always looks for you, always talk about you, always wait for you. Even when we play, he waits for your call or messages so- so I felt bad" When she completed her side of the story, Jaebum looked at Jinyoung, wide-eyed and shocked. Jinyoung didn't meet his eyes, looking away sheepishly, apparently also guilty of the actions Kate charged him for. 

"Okayyy! You weren't supposed to out me, Katie!" he joked, trying to cover up his nervousness. His hand caressed her back soothingly, a lot happened unexpectedly today and he didn't want her to think he was still mad or anything. He will need to tell her about manners but for now, this should be enough.

"I-It's okay, don't worry, now we all know our mistakes so we will just try hard to not repeat it again. Okay?" Kate nodded, her movements a little sluggish. Jinyoung chuckled.

"She must be sleepy" After a few more gentle stroked, Kate ventured into her dreamland. Now that discussion was over, he realized a much bigger problem awaits them. Jinyoung quickly typed off a message and closed his phone to concentrate on pressing matters. His eyes searched for Jaebum, any traces of discomfort in his gesture, on his face, when he found none, he took a deep breath. "So..."

"S-So?" he shuttered.

"You know that I like you, well kinda in love with you too, so I was hoping for uh- something- like an answer I guess..." Seeing Jinyoung, unsure, and not confident about something snapped him out of his thoughts. He realized the man was just as nervous as him, and they were probably in the same boat.

"Well... I-uhm- I also kinda... kinda inlovewithyout-too" he let it out quickly, hoping that Jinyoung got it, he understood it, his feelings. He chanced a glance at the man in question, finding a blinding smile on him, he huffed out a sigh of relief. They should do something to seal the deed but with Kate, nothing would happen today, he whined internally but later berated himself, he shouldn't be so selfish.

"Here to deliver the package to its rightful home" a voice broke in his thinking, he looked up to find Yugyeom grinning ear to ear, as if he knows what happened. He is their friend, more like the kid of their group but yeah, also a trouble maker.

"Why is he here?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung, raising his brow in question. 

"To deliver," he said and lifted Kate and let Yugyeom take her into his arms, letting her snuggle comfortably against him. 

"Ugh finally you two got your head out of your asses"

"Yug, language!" he just stuck his tongue out and got out of the place, but not before- "Use protection you two!"

"I will kill him" Jaebum grumbled but when Jinyoung laughed at it, his shyness hit him in full force, since Kate wasn't here, how-what- 

"Come with me," Jinyoung said, getting up suddenly, when Jaebum didn't move, he grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the parlor whose people were staring at them, some weirdly, some happily. Jinyoung didn't let go of his hand, they walked side by side, Jaebum had a flush on his face, similar to as Jinyoung whose cheeks had a suspicious shade of redness on it. When they reached their destination, Jinyoung pulled them towards their spot, and Jaebum felt a surge of happiness. It was their comfort place, from childhood. They grew up in this town and always used to come here, either sad or happy. It was a lake behind the park, not many visited it- most preferring the lively park than the isolated water. They stopped coming here for a while, his avoidance, then their business and other stupid things. 

"It's still so peaceful" Jinyoung hummed at his statement before turning to him. His eyes were strange, staring at him in a way that made him conscious, made him feel hot under his cloth. Then he walked towards him, a smirk decorating his face. Jaebum backed away, unaware of his own action and this continued until the man had him backed into the huge tree at the side of the lake. The hands stopped at the sides of his face, and then one moved to his waist, leaning closer.

"Shall I?" he asked. Jaebum, unable to let the shyness seize the opportunity he has been dreaming for all his life, answered by wrapping his hands around the waiting man's neck, pulling him closer, their nose touching.

"Yes" he breathed and Jinyoung attacked, devoured his lips like a starving man hungry for the touch. Jaebum's senses were knocked out the moment their lips collided, the feeling of the soft lips but rough ministration had him wanting more, more and more. He wasn't sure if it was too much or not enough but when they felt the need for oxygen, they pulled away reluctantly. Jinyoung pressed their foreheads together, a smile lingering on his face.

"No more avoiding, hyung." he said, knowingly. Jaebum blushed and nodded in embarrassment.

"Promise" he huffed before leaning again but as soon as their lips touched, Jinyoung's phone rang. He groaned in irritation, almost ignoring the call but seeing Yugyeom's name he accepted, pouting. Jaebum only laughed lightly at his antiques but stayed in the position, hands moving up to his hair, carding through the black locks.

"Hello," he growled.

 _"Woah woah, calm down tiger. Katie-pie is awake and she wanted to talk to you and wanted to know what ya doing"_ Jaebum could hear the conversation of the other side as they were very close to each other. He shook his head fondly, Idiots, he thought.

"Nothing, we are just- uhm talking" Jinyoung stumbled on his words, a little embarrassed. Jaebum watched him, his turn to be amused as the man who kissed him so roughly was having hard time right now.

 _"Oppaaaa! don't give us loads of bs"_ A child's voice was heard in the background and Jaebum tried to stifle his laugh, Jinyoung's expression making it hard for him.

"Are we on speaker and wait-what!?" there were giggles at the other side before Kate replied.

_"You think I donno what happens after confessing? Hehe. Yuggie-oppa says you will be late so I wanted to let you know mom's friends are here tonight so you can go to Jae-oppa's house if you want"_

"I am cutting your access to dramas" Jinyoung threatened playfully, laughing heartily at the wailing 'nooooo' that came in reply. "Oh, awesome!" a filthy grin was given to Jaebum who blushed at the implication, lightly hitting Jinyoung on his chest. "Bad kitty" Jinyoung teased, taking both of his wrists, binding it together, holding it in one place. Before Jaebum could try pushing him away, he buried his head in the crook of Jaebum's neck, breathing in his scent, and felt Jaebum shivered at the touch. He did have a sensitive neck. A playful nip at the spot below his ear made him yelp and then turned into quite moans as he continued the procedure.

 _"We are still on the phone, hyung. And a kid is listening."_ Yugyeom's voice once again broke them out of their trance, Jinyoung getting angry was just an understatement.

"Ugh. Fine, got it. Katie, I will be home tomorrow morning or after college, kay? Let aunt know. Now, me and Jaebum-hyung need to make up for some lost time and punish-" Jaebum slapped his hand over Jinyoung's mouth, freed from the lax hold. 

"Hi, Kate! Your oppa is being weird!" he frantically covered up "Don't worry I will take good care of your oppa" he snickered, Jinyoung smirked at him.

"You mean good care of the little guy down t-"

"Oh god, you- Yug!"

_"Hahah got it. Jinyoung-hyung is a lot pent up than I expected. Katie, say goodbye, I am hanging up."_

_"Byeeee oppa! Jae-oppa!"_

"Bye Katie" they both said at the same time and the call hung up.

"You're unbelievable!" Jaebum scolded him.

"Can you blame me?" he asked, his lips once again latching on his neck, one hand traveling down to his ass, a hard squeeze and he said "I have been waiting for this for so long" it slipped inside his pants, teasing him with the slight sensitive touches at his bare skin.

"H-home!" he whimpered, trying to push him again, but all the ministrations had his body turned to jelly and he could only wait for Jinyoung to listen "W-we- ah- my r-room! N-now, 'nyoung!"

"Your wish is my command" Jinyoung replied, and licked his lips at the sight in front of him, he just can't _wait_.

~*~

Something bugged at his mind from yesterday's conversation. They were at Jinyoung's house, aunty got the news, from Katie and Yugyeom and she excitedly invited Jaebum for dinner. He had been exhausted, Jinyoung didn't let him go till 3 or something in the morning, and they ran late for the classes and missed three of em'. All the chaos about projects and submission made the day go in a blur. After the busy day, Jinyoung dragged him to their favorite coffee shop which Mark owned, smirking about the first date and enjoyed watching Jaebum suffer in red blushes. It was perfect. And when his aunt called, Jaebum did get shy but he felt truly happy when she accepted their relation without batting an eye. 

Now onto the current predicament, which also somehow included him sitting on Jinyoung's lap.

When he sat on the dining chair, his spot when he comes to eat, he hissed at the sting the hard surface caused to his abused ass. Hoping no one noticed it, he tried to get comfortable but it wasn't working. the devil Jinyoung noticed and commented _"Hey, babe. You shouldn't sit on woods, you already had enough of it last night."_ It was so awkward! Aunty was right there with them but the jerk didn't care, his smug expression made both Jaebum and his aunt cough and flushed. He was about to yell at him when the man looked up, staring right in his eyes, startling him. Before he could question him, Jinyoung stretched out his hand, the sofa he was sitting on was very close to his chair. He was confused at the sudden request but he held out his own, without any warning he was pulled from the chair and was pushed in Jinyoung's lap. And then Kate entered the living room. She smiled at them, Jaebum felt strange because- well- she wasn't exactly pleasant all through those months. But this ain't so bad either.

"I have a question" he started and continued when he got both of their attention. "Yesterday, I didn't say anything because a lot happened but- when you said about the drama, about hero and heroine... why did I feel like I was in the place of that heroine?"

"Because you were," she said as a matter of fact. Jaebum stared at her, speechless and annoyed.

"Jinyoung!" he whined, asking for his support to deny the claim.

"Let her have an opinion, hyung" he teased "Why do you think that, Katie?"

"Aren't pretty people heroine?" she asked, tilting his head, the genuine confusion made Jinyoung burst out in laughter. Jaebum, embarrassed and angry, tried to get away from him but Jinyoung tightened his hold around the waist, peppering kisses on his nape.

"She isn't wrong" he murmured against his sensitive skin "You're the prettiest" The blush running down his neck was worth the smack he received on his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love some comments ♥


End file.
